A Twisted Reality
by Baka-Kakarott
Summary: AU Goku and Vegeta are trapped in another time. They don't know how or why. They're living normal lives with normal problems. Goku doesn't remember his life before and Vegeta does. MALExMALE in the future. Yaoi Let me know if I made you laugh! I like making people laugh lol Reviews give me a reason to write more so BRING IT! if you want more that is xD. rated M for later chapters
1. Bankruptcy

He raised his head slowly. The blood dripped from the large gash across his forehead. He remained on his knees as he looked up at the man who was standing before him with a gun in his hand. His hands trembled and his eyes stared at the dead body laying in front of him in a pool of blood. Vegeta stood carefully and removed the gun from his grasp. The gun came swiftly and rested in Vegeta's palm. They needed to get out and they needed to now. He grabbed Kakarott by the wrist and drug him out of the small apartment building. They fled down the stairs quickly. Vegeta knew the cops would be there soon and he wasn't about to land himself and Kakarott in jail. Especially since they had no way to get out. They escaped the building quickly and ran about a block before they slowed to catch their breath. Vegeta bent over and rested his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. He watched as Kakarott only stood and stared off into the distance with a blank expression.

"Kakarott," he said half out of breath. "Are you alright?"

He only kept his gaze in one spot. "I just killed someone."

"Yes, that's not new for you, no lets get out of here!" He grabbed Kakarott's wrist again and tried to drag him along. Kakarott resisted and kept himself were he was.

"I.. I just.." His voice was raising. "Killed someone." He looked at his hands as they trembled. Like he didn't know who he was.

"Kakarott come on!" He said as he heaved at his coat.

"Vegeta, I.." He froze.

"Oh for christ's sake." He walked up to him and placed his hands on either side of Kakrott's face. "You are fine. We'll talk about this after we get back to the house. Trust me." The wind nipped at their skin. It was below zero out and they were standing in the middle of a desolate street in the dark. There were various windows with light shining through and plenty of abandoned warehouses. Vegeta pulled Kakarott along.

They were close to home and Kakarott was only getting slower. Vegeta kept trying to pull him along. They were so close he could almost taste it. Walking sucked. He wished he could fly. He'd never realised how much he used it until it was gone. As if a prayer was answered, they finally arrive at the apartment complex that was now established as 'home'. It was an unlikely place to live. Somewhere Vegeta never thought he'd dwell. They resided in a small apartment complex that was square in size and coated with brick. They lived on the second floor of three. Kakarott managed to move his feet a little longer. Just enough to land him inside the door. Vegeta immediately removed his large winter coat and tossed it on the couch. He looked back at Kakarott, who was still standing in font of the door with his shoulders slumped. Vegeta grabbed him by the shoulders and and lead him towards their tattered green couch. He removed his coat and boots and shoved him down on the sofa. He flicked on the T.V. and stalked off the the kitchen. What was he to do? It was a shame he wasn't the real Kakarott. He didn't remember a thing from his pervious life. It almost seemed fake. The life the two lived before. It was so obsolete that it almost didn't seem real anymore. They had been trapped in this hell for two months and there wasn't a familiar thing around. Kakarott losing his memory didn't make it any better either. He placed a pot of tea on the cheap burner and waited for it to heat. Vegeta couldn't understand how he ended up in these situations. He didn't even know how they got here or how Kakarott lost his memory. All remembered was waking up in a dim apartment on a lumpy mattress next to an imbecile. They looked the same. Everything was the same except for their location. The first thing they tried to do was go see Bulma. Apparently, she didn't exist. There wasn't an entry anywhere that showed anyone with last name Briefs existed except for an old lady and a Puerto Rican family. God only knows where they got that last name. The next thing, and probably the most imperative, was that there was no ki. Yes, there was life energy, but not like they knew by heart. It couldn't be sensed. There wasn't that sixth sense that he'd had for years. They relied solely on the senses they already had. Sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste. That was it. Nothing else was there to aid them, and nothing else to impair them. They were living a typical human life in a small apartment with two small bedrooms, a cramped kitchen and one bathroom, in a shitty neighbourhood with shitty low life people. The people upstairs, Vegeta was almost certain, were running a meth lab. The people down stairs had screaming children and crying toddlers. Their apartment was comprised of cheap furniture and old carpeting and walls. There wasn't any organisation or neatness. Everything was thrown about and neither of them cared. Kakarott had tried to clean here and there, eventually he just gave up. The date was even scarier. It was years back. YEARS. everything was old, cars still had wheels and houses were shaped in square shapes. For the age, they were at the peak of their technological expansions. With their iPhones and such. If only they knew what they'd be cooking up in the future. Vegeta smirked as he stirred the pot of tea. He didn't know how any of this was possible. He hadn't the slightest idea how he got here, much less why Kakarott was with him, but he decided to embrace it in least. As far as he knew, the two of then were still in fact, Saiyans. That much hasn't changed. The real hard to grasp concepts were the facts there was no ki and no flying and no nothing. There was nothing. They were vulnerable to everything. Even bullets and it seemed so pitiful. The Prince of all Saiyans could be taken down by a single human made product. It was rather pathetic. Once again, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. At last, the tea was done and he'd poured a cup for himself, and his rattled comrade in the next room. He carried the cups and placed them on the coffee table. He gently pushed Kakrott's mug to him, then sat back with his own and propped his feet on the coffee table. Kakarott lent forward slightly and placed his hands in his head. It hadn't been the first near death experience Vegeta had since landing in the bizarre time, but it was definitely the first time someone died. Especially by the vary hands of Kakarott. He was clearly traumatised and knew that raiding that house was a horrible idea. Especially in this neighbourhood. Usually, they raided nicer houses. They needed the money now and they didn't have time to screw around. Vegeta had suggested a house near home that seemed like it had lots of traffic. Little did they know, it was the house of a drug lord and someone was ALWAYS home. While Vegeta had been raiding draws, a man had jumped out of the shadows and hit him on the head with a lamp. He had him on his knees at gun point when Kakarott shot him in the head with a pistol he found in the other room. Or at least, that's where Vegeta would've expected him to get it. Neither of them were super educated on the topic of guns or drugs, but at least they tried. He was surprised Kakarott even knew how to shot one. He calmly sipped at his tea as he watched a dopey show playing on the small T.V. Kakarott continued to mope and run his fingers through his hair.

"Kakarott, calm down. You've done that before." He said as he sipped his tea again.

"I have? What kind of person was I?" He eyed Vegeta with wide, broken eyes.

"You were a heartless piece of garbage that beat the hell out of everyone and killed who ever you could just so you could have fun." Vegeta eyed him.

Goku face expressed pure bewilderment. He looked at Vegeta with the most pathetic yet heart wrenching expression ever. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding. You were this goodie two shoes who was always stronger than me and put the well being of others before yourself. You were kinda stupid. Or, at least, you acted like you were completely clueless." Vegeta sipped his tea again.

"You do realise I was probably just putting on an act." He said as he grabbed his mug.

"I know that now. I was a part of you at one point." Vegeta said as he brushed dirt from his knee.

"Oh right. The fusion thing. How exactly did that work?"

"There were these earrings and they made two people one, basically."

"And, we did that to make us stronger? To fight some guy, who was pink." He was skeptical.

"Yeeep." He drug out the e.

"Hm. That still doesn't make me feel any better. I still killed someone. A living breathing person. Who wasn't doing any harm."

Vegeta sat up. "He was going to kill me execution style!" Vegeta about screamed.

Goku looked him in the eye. "He wasn't doing an harm. He was protecting his territory. We _were_ invading it." He sipped his tea.

"See, that remark right there, makes me think you're just acting like you don't remember a damn thing. Who says something so righteous when they don't even know their own name." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That was low, even for you."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Gee, I dunno. I can't seem to remember a damn thing." He said in a cruel sarcastic tone and raced off to his room.

Vegeta finished his tea in one gulp and stood.

"Damn you're a moody mother fucker today aren't you?" He yelled through the wall.

"Go to hell!" Kakarott yelled back.

Vegeta grunted and went to his own room and slammed the door. Vegeta didn't know why or how Kakarott didn't remember anything. He hoped it was only a little memory loss and his old composure would come back, but it seemed a little too late for that now. He shook his head and undressed himself. He definitely had the smaller of the two rooms. He left Kakarott the biggest because the smaller one had the bathroom attached to it. The only problem? Kakarott could come in and use the bathroom whenever he liked. He hopped in the shower and cleansed himself. It had definitely been a trying day. What with the stealing and all. He knew that at some point they'd get caught. What choice did they have? It's not like either of them possessed any talents or job requirements. Hell, they didn't even know anything else other than training. Something Kakarott still kept up with. For not remembering anything, of all things, he still remembered that. Of corse he would, he's a Saiyan. It's in his blood to literally do it all the time. Almost like eating. It's a daily thing. Vegeta rinsed the rest of the soap from his hair and got out. By now, he'd think he'd be used to drying of manually instead of using ki, but that annoyance was soon recognised. Oh how much he wanted his ki back. He dried himself, manually, and rested in his bed. He laid in the dark with his arms folded behind his head. He watched the ceiling fan make a few resolutions before he drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey guys I'm back. This story is sorta a long shot! I hope you understand what I'm trying to get across.. lol There will defiantly be more of an explanation in the future chapters, if this even is liked by anyone. xD I tried, okay?! Peace out :3


	2. On The Run

He was being shook violently. He awoke with a startle and about slapped Kakarott across the room. Kakarott had caught his wrist.

"Jesus, Vegeta. It's just me." He tried to sound calm.

"What do you want?" He said as he looked at the clock. "It's 5am."

"I had a dream."

"Yes, Kakarott, people have those. Even Saiyans." He said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up and listen?!" He was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was fighting, and you were there. You were dying.. Like this white guy was beating the shit out of you. Eventually you died and I was fighting him. He was strong and we were flying."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That was the fight with Frieza." He sat up straighter. "You remember."

"No, I don't. It all feels so... alien to me. It's more like a dream sequence. Like I was there, experiencing it."

"You were. You did." He swung his legs over the bed and sat beside him.

"So you're saying, I'm having dreams that are memories of my life?" He looked hopeful.

"That's what it sounds like." Vegeta said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I also very faintly, remember calling you 'Geta." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No, no, you're not starting that up again!" He stood.

"Too bad, doing it anyway!" He said as he quickly got up from the bed and half ran out the door.

Vegeta grunted and threw a pillow at him. "Close my damn door you baka!" He yelled.

Kakarott came back around the corner and shut his door quickly. Vegeta climbed back in bed and rolled over to his side. The bright side was, Kakarott was starting to remember. Maybe not remember, remember, but seeing what his life was like before they ended up here. Either way, it was a plus. Being here, was the problem. They needed to find a way out. There had to be some explanation to it all and Vegeta was determined to figure it out. He closed his eyes tighter. Sleep was the priority now.

He woke and could smell burning toast. _Kakarott_. The baka could never cook without burning something. He sat up lazily and dragged himself out to the living room. Kakarott was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and eating scrambled eggs.

"Did you forget something?" Vegeta asked as he sat down beside him.

"Shit! My toast!" He scrambled to his feet and about knocked the T.V. over as he ran to the kitchen.

Vegeta giggled. He lent forward and while Kakarott wasn't looking, snatched a bite of his eggs, the only thing he could make right.

"Did you save any eggs?" He yelled as egg fell from his mouth.

"I tried to." He screamed back.

"You either did or you didn't." Vegeta sat back and crossed his arms.

He walked back in with his black toast on a paper plate. "I did."

"Good. We don't have a lot of food as it is." He said as he took another bite of his eggs.

"Hey! Get off your ass and make your own!" Kakarott nudged him with his elbow and scooped his plate into his arms. "You don't even like my cooking!" He reasoned.

"Eggs are the only thing you make descent." Vegeta confided.

"Na-uh. I've made other things."

"What else have you made since you've been here?" He asked.

"I... well... I made cereal." He smiled and wolfed his eggs down.

"Jesus, Kakarott! Chew!"

"Sorry, 'Geta!" He laughed and flinched as Vegeta rose his fist.

They both laughed. He started to wonder. When exactly did he become so comfortable with Kakarott? He's supposed to hate him yet here he is eating eggs and laughing with him. He wasn't even this relaxed around the woman or his brat. He shrugged it off and stalked off the the kitchen. He was hungry, after all. He opened the fridge and took out the egg package. So much for saving him some. There were two eggs left. Two eggs weren't even considered a snack.

"Thanks for leaving me some eggs, baka!" He screamed from the kitchen. The stove was still hot along with the pan Kakarott'd used. He whipped himself up some eggs and two pieces of toast, that weren't burnt to a crisp. He couldn't hold himself back. As he walked to the living room, he scooped a large fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"You're going to share... Yours." Vegeta hesitated.

There was a woman and a man in their living room. The woman had a gun pointed at Kakarott's head and the man was now pointing his gun at Vegeta.

"Put your hands up, maggot." He said gruffly.

Vegeta rose his free hand and placed his plate on the floor. At least they learned one thing while being here. How to disarm an armed man. Vegeta looked at Kakarott and nodded his head slightly. Almost simultaneously, they moved forward quickly. The man's gun stalled and to make up for the loss, hit Vegeta over the head, reopening his gash. Vegeta knocked the gun out of the guys hand and snapped his elbow over his shoulder. He heard a gun shot and looked over at Kakarott. Kakarott had the woman on the ground, but his shoulder was bleeding. He had her gun and had it pointed at her head. _Fuckin tramp got'em_. He raced over to him.

"You gonna live?" He asked, looking him over.

"Yeah." He said then shot the gun into the woman's knee. "Now lets get the hell out of here!" He shoved the gun in his pants and ran to his room.

Vegeta ripped a duffle bag from his closet and threw clothes into it. If the cops weren't here already, they would be soon. He zipped it and ran back to the living room. Kakarott met him at the door.

"Give me your bag." Vegeta ordered.

"Why-"

"Just give me the goddamn bag, Kakarott!" He yelled.

He threw him the bag and the pair raced down the familiar stair way. On the run again.

"They must've been from the house we tried to rob yesterday." Kakarott said as he kept with Vegeta's pace. He pressed his palm deeper into his shoulder.

"Keep pressure on that." Vegeta said as they walked through an ally way.

They raced down the snow filled streets. It was below zero again and the roads were icy. Vegeta remembered the money he kept in his sock. He stopped halfway in the ally and fiddled with his sock.

"Come on, Vegeta! We don't have time for you to fix your shoe."

"Shut it, baka!" He pulled a wad of cash from his sock. Kakarott's eyes widened to the size of the moon.

"Where did you get that?" He was shocked.

"I was saving it for exactly this reason, now let's go!" He pulled on Kakarott's wrist.

They ran until they got to a busy street, then walked like average citizens. They ducked away into an ally and sat down.

"Lemme see your arm." Vegeta lent over to him and pulled at his coat.

He flinched as he slowly removed his coat from his wounded shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through. _Thank god_. Vegeta pulled a tee shirt from his bag and wrapped it tightly around his arm. He aided him in putting his arm back in the sleeve of his coat then sat back and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"My turn." He said as he faced Vegeta and pulled out one of his tees.

"What are you playing at?" He flinched backward and eyed him angrily.

"Just fuckin trust me." Kakarott grabbed the centre of his coat and pulled him forward.

Vegeta relaxed. Kakarott gently dabbed the gash on Vegeta's head. He pulled the shirt back and spit on it, then lifted back to Vegeta's head. He pulled back and gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm just cleaning around it. So you don't look so ratty." He gave him a look.

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms while Kakarott went to work. "There. Now you don't look like you lost a fight with a street sign." He said with a big grin.

"Hn. We need shelter." Vegeta said as he stood with both of their bags.

"I can carry mine now."

"No. Not risking it." He pulled the bags closer to him.

"I'm a big boy, 'Geta."

"No." He walked back onto the crowded street pulling Kakarott behind him.

They walked a few blocks before coming upon a hotel. Vegeta drug Kakarott into the lobby, then to their room. The only room available was a room with a double bed. Now he had to share a bed with the bafoon. Deep down, he didn't mind. He had become so close to Kakarott, that he'd nearly forgotten that they ever fought. They were like two peas of a pod. They cared for each other. Vegeta would never admit, but he liked being cared for. He liked being cared for BY Kakarott. Sure he'd been cared for by Bulma and even Trunks, but Kakarott. Another male, another one of his species. His thought process was all messed up. He wasn't able to conjure any good reason for liking it. He couldn't decipher his feelings. Nothing new to him, he'd never experienced any other emotion other than fear and anger. He'd never felt 'love'. Frankly, he never believed in it. He didn't think it was physically possible for him. He wasn't even sure that Kakarott himself experienced it. Love and such was a difficult concept for Saiyans. There was so much anatomy and physiology involved. Much more than that of any human. Saiyans connected through their minds and their very souls. Hell, he wasn't even sure he could do that anymore. With all the nonexistent ki. He shrugged and helped Kakarott into the room. He was worsening.

"Take off your coat and shit." He ordered just minutes in the door.

Kakarott obeyed and remove his top half of clothing. Exposing his perfectly sculpted body. He wasn't big and bulky. He was thin within reason and his muscles made his face ever more perfect. Vegeta scoffed. Seeing Kakarott in a new light was definitely not a plus. He looked closer at Kakarott's shoulder. He came to the conclusion that is was, in fact, infected. The only thing he learned from Bulma and her silly television shows. He walked off to the bathroom and fetched some alcohol.

"This is going to burn like a bitch."

"Then don't touch me." He leaned away.

"Unless you want your arm to fall off, I suggest you let me help you."

He grunted then turned to give Vegeta more access. Vegeta poured the bottle onto his shoulder. Kakarott gasped loudly and his hands had tremors. He moved his shoulder back and forth for it to cool. He sucked in air through his teeth and tried to refrain from touching it. Vegeta then dumped the rest of the bottle on his forehead. It burnt, but it was nothing like he was used to. He threw the empty bottle across the room and laid down on the bed. Kakarott joined. They lied side by side for what felt like hours.

"Do you think we'll ever go home?" Kakarott asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

"I don't know." Vegeta confessed.

"Do you think they miss us?"

"Who?"

"Our families." He looked at Vegeta.

"I would assume so. How often do you wonder this?" He eyed him.

"Not often. I don't remember any of them, but the way you described them. I want that."

"You have that." Vegeta said as he turned his back to Kakarott.

"So do you." He said as he turned.

"Not like you do, Kakarott."

"Well then I'll be them for you." He said as he turned his back. "Goodnight, 'Geta."

He sat up and turned the lamp off.

Vegeta lied in the dark for hours. He couldn't sleep. _What was that last part supposed to mean?_ He kept asking himself over and over trying to figure it out. Eventually, he thought about it so much, he fell asleep.


	3. Like Clockwork

The days flowed together. They were almost out of money and Vegeta was more on edge every passing second.

Kakarott sat on the edge of the bed and watched Vegeta pace back and forth with his head between his hands. Clearly, he was losing it. Might not have lost all of his marbles just yet, but there was a hole in the bag. Why was he with him? What had compelled him to stay with him? Perhaps it was the warm feeling he got. The feeling that everything would be alright. Did he trust him? If so, then how far did that trust go? Truth be told, he only knew the guy for two months. Apparently he'd know him for years before. So then, why couldn't he wrap his head around it? Why did he believe him? He cared. Perhaps maybe a little too much. He genuinely cared for Vegeta. Those two months made up for the questions. Vegeta had found some way, to make being poor, bearable. They were so close, but so far away. Kakarott wanted to be there for him. Be the family he claims he doesn't have.

Vegeta eventually sat beside him with his head still in his hands. Kakarott leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"What are you so worried about?" His voice was flat.

"We have been to store after store. Mystical person after person, and none of them know what the hell I'm even talking about. We can't risk bringing attention to ourselves again by stealing things. I don't know what the fuck to do." He fell beside him and closed his eyes.

Kakarott just looked at the ceiling. There wasn't anything he could do either. He was about as clueless as the next guy. Who was in fact, Vegeta.

"You know what's even weirder?" Vegeta's face remained emotionless. Kakarott looked over at him as he chewed his thumb nail. "You not having that nauseating cheerful grin on your face and your positive attitude."

"So you'd rather me a brainless idiot then? I'm sure I can compensate." He kept his gaze on Vegeta's hardened features.

"No. Definitely not. It wasn't that you were brainless. You just put on a show for everyone and it was sickening. You made me want to shoot myself. There's happy, and there's too damn happy."

"Hm." He fixed his gaze back on the ceiling. "I wonder why? There had to have been some reason for me to act that way?"

"Dunno." Vegeta shrugged.

Kakarott sat up and chewed at his nail again. A habit that just came upon him. Even if he wasn't feeling anything. Just mindlessly chew on the same thumb nail over and over. Vegeta sat up quickly and looked at him with wild eyes. Kakarott raised one eyebrow and sized him up. Then, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Uhhh... Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"You're fuckin weird."

He sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that either."

"Used to what?" He eyed him.

"You swearing."

"Boy I really get in your head a lot. Do you have some sort of fetish with me or something? Because-"

Vegeta's face turned three different shades of red and Kakarott howled a laugh that about shook the entire building. He damn near fell off the bed laughing so hard. Vegeta turned away and crossed his arms.

"Hey Vegeta! Do you have a crush on me?" He howled laugher again. Vegeta grunted and stood. He'd walked over to him and Kakarott's first thought was that Vegeta was going to kick his ass, but all he did was kneel beside him and catch his chin between his index finger and thumb. They looked at each other. Their eyes locked onto the others. Before Kakarott could say anything, Vegeta's lips were on his. His eyes widened to the size of a planet. Vegeta was _kissing_ him. The realisation kicked in alright and Kakarott did nothing. _Fuck it._ He pushed back. Pushed himself into Vegeta. Pushed his lips harder. Wrapped his left arm around Vegeta's waist and the other behind his neck. Moved his lips to the beat of Vegeta's heart. Vegeta collapsed on top of him. He was straddling him. He ran his hands down the length of Vegeta's perfect body. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? His arousal answered that for him. He rolled Vegeta over and kissed his neck viciously. His hands fumbled through his matted spikes. He ground his hips against Vegeta's. He parted his legs for him. Picked his head up and met Vegeta's gaze. They both gasped for air. Vegeta just smiled and traced the outside of his jaw with his finger. They leaned in for yet another kiss. Before either knew, they were caught in the fire of lust. Kakarott picked Vegeta up and slammed him against the wall. Vegeta wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. Kakarott pushed himself upward while he attacked Vegeta's neck. He pulled himself back and lifted Vegeta's shirt over his head. Then he tore his own off. He was done waiting. Far past his point, he ripped both Vegeta's pants and his undergarments off. He loosened his own pants and let them fall to his ankles. Vegeta lifted his hand to his mouth and spit on it, the rubbed it on himself. He fixed himself then pushed inside Vegeta. He pushed until his whole length was in. The heat was overwhelming. So tight it hurt and so hot he thought he'd melt right there. Vegeta gripped his back with force. He jolted his hips upward and Vegeta moaned loudly. Just the response he wanted. He smiled as he did it again, and again and each time, Vegeta moaned.

"Faster, Kakarott!" Vegeta ordered.

He grunted and pushed himself up, causing Vegeta to gasp for air.

"You're sure?" He asked with a devious smile about his lips.

Vegeta bit his lip and nodded slowly. You didn't have to tell him twice. He picked up the pace and basically had Vegeta's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He slammed his hands against the wall and laced his fingers between his. Vegeta screamed out in pure ecstasy. He buried his face into Vegeta's neck and rotated his hips in a circle while he jolted. Vegeta clenched Kakarott's hands tighter. As if instinct, he bit down on Kakarott's shoulder, causing him to bleed. It only made him go harder. He swung Vegeta around and smashed him down on the bed. He grabbed his calf and raised it. He pumped himself deeper and deeper. He came at the same time Vegeta did then laid on his chest. Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair.

"If only we could've ascended." Vegeta huffed.

Kakarott laughed. "Super Saiyan right?"

"Mh. I didn't expect you to be so good."

"I seem to be surprising you a lot lately."

"That you are, Kakarott. Always full of surprises. But this one, this one is by far the best one."

Kakarott crawled up to him and pulled him into an embrace. He wrapped his big arms around Vegeta and nuzzled the back of his neck. For the first time, he felt like he was himself. He felt more alive than he had in weeks. All because of one person.

* * *

The light shinned in through the broken blinds. It was dull, grey light. Another shitty day in a shitty time. Vegeta sat up and stretched his limbs. He smiled to himself as he recalled the night before. Him and Kakarott. Beautiful. That was one word to describe it. Definitely on the unexpected side. He looked behind him only to find an empty bed. Just as he turned around, Kakarott cane through the door with bags and a candy bar hanging from his mouth. He slammed the door shut with his heal and dropped the bags on the floor.

"What's all of that?" Vegeta rolled over onto his belly and stared at him.

"Most of it's food. Some clothes, and money."

"Money?" He asked.

"Yeah. I met this kid in the dollar store and he knew how to hack ATM machines. I went around with him and we split a whole bunch of money. It was awesome and I even know how to do it myself." He stared unloading bags.

"You're a filthy criminal." Vegeta teased.

"Admit it, you like it that way." He smirked. "Here, clothing for your glorious body." He tossed him a bag. "Get dressed because I am taking yo fine ass out to eat!" He jumped over the other bags and disappeared into the bathroom.

Vegeta shook his head and stared after him fondly. The clothing in the bag were designer. Just how much money did he get? Apparently these were the latest looks. In all actuality, they weren't that bad. Kakarott had better taste the Bulma. Bright colours weren't his forte. There were several dark coloured shirts and a bunch of dark coloured jeans. A leather jacket and a pair of black shoes. Socks with marijuana leaves on them. Why the hell did Kakarott get socks with marijuana leaves on them?

"Kakarott!" He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get socks with marijuana leaves on them?"

He peaked his head out from behind the door. Vegeta waved the socks up and gave him a weird look.

"Oh that's what they are. Oh well. I thought they were near lookin'. If you don't want'em I'll wear'em."

"No." Vegeta held them to his chest.

He giggled and closed the bathroom door again. He dressed himself and he didn't look half bad. The leather jacket suited him perfectly. He looked himself over in the mirror again. He might take up this look when he got back, if he got back. Kakarott came out of the bathroom with a Underarmor hoodie on and a pair of medium blue coloured jeans. He sized him up. The look also suited him.

"Did you have someone help you pick this shit out?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Kakarott's neck.

"Nope." He smiled and stole a kiss from him. "Maybe I just have good taste. Have faith in I'm now, Vegeta?" He asked.

"A lot more than I probably should." He blushed.

"Lets eat." He threaded his fingers between Vegeta's and lead him out of the hotel room.

Funny how fate worked. Just hours ago he wanted to go back to his own time. Now, he would like nothing more than to stay and be with his mate. Nobody was there to judge them, nobody knew them. They could start a new life together. The possibilities turned in Vegeta's head. However, is that was Kakarott wanted?

* * *

Here's another chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint ;) there shall be more hopefully thanks for the support peace out :3


	4. It's Time

The restaurant of Kakarott's choice was crowded except for a single table in the back. Kakarott lead him through the people, still holding his hands. His cheeks flushed bright red. He wasn't sure of he was okay with PDA. Part of his didn't give a rats ass and the other worried what kind of trouble it'd get them into. The community wasn't exactly friendly to same sex couples. Normally, he could just slap some people around for acting so narrow minded. But here, he didn't have his ki. Yet another awful outcome.

They sat and immediately picked up the menus. A small woman with pale blue hair and bright blue eyes, like Bulma's, came to their table. She was looking at a book while she spoke.

"Hi I'm Beese, I'll be your waitress." She didn't lift her gaze.

"Hey Vegeta, if I get an appetiser, will you split it with me."

Her gaze shot upward.

"Do you even have to ask?" He looked at the woman.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked eyeing Vegeta.

"I didn't." He eyed her back.

"No, I know but what did you say his name was?" She was now looking at Kakarott.

"Vegeta." He stated.

"Oh my.." She rose her hand to her mouth and backed away slowly.

Vegeta and Kakarott looked at each other than back at her.

"I am so sorry." She pleaded.

"For what?" Kakarott asked.

"Recognised you the second I paid attention. Vegeta and Goku." Her face was still panicked.

"My name's Kakarott." He corrected then crossed his arms.

Vegeta stared at her. She looked like Bulma in just about every way. The way she held herself and her eyes. Her thin body and blue hair. The only difference, hers was a pale blue compared to Bulma's bright blue.

"I'm the reason you're stuck in this time!" She admitted to herself quietly. "I didn't think I did any harm!" She was still panicked.

"Wait, you what?" Vegeta was on the edge of his seat.

"I'm the reason you're here." She repeated.

"Your name again?" He asked. She was oddly familiar.

"Beese." She stated.

Beese. Beese. He repeated the name over and over. She was familiar. Everything about her. Then it hit him. This was Bulma's great, great Grandmother.

"You're Bulma's grandmother." He stared as her as the realisation crypt in.

"Yes.." She looked at her boots. "If I wasn't so nosey, you guys wouldn't be here.. But I think I can reverse it! Send you guys home." She looked at them both. Switching her eyes from Kakarott to Vegeta.

"Really?" Kakarott asked. "That'd be great. How long do you think it'd be?" He asked as he folded his hands under his chin.

"I'm close but I should be done in four months." She held up four fingers.

"Well that's not too bad." Kakarott said as he looked at Vegeta.

"But... I don't know if I _want_ to go back.." Vegeta looked at his fingers.

"Here, how about I take you guys order and you can talk it over." She smiled.

"Um, I'll have the turkey melt and a cherry coke." Kakarott said as he placed his menu down.

"I'll have country fried steak and mt. dew."

"Alright. I really am sorry." She said again as she walked away quickly.

Vegeta stared out the window at the passing cars and Kakarott held his face between his palms.

"What do you mean you don't want to go back?" He finally asked.

"I mean, I like it here. I like being with you. I like not knowing anyone. I like not having any strings attached." He watched a lady drag her wailing toddler.

"Just yesterday, you were running yourself ragged trying to find a way out." He also watched the lady as she stopped and chastised her child.

"Well, now I'm not." He looked at Kakarott and he met his gaze. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend it here."

"Vegeta, I would love nothing more than that, but we have families at home who need us. At least, that's what you've said." She brought their drinks then left quickly. Kakarott sipped at his and held his cheek in his left palm.

"I know but.." Kakarott put his hand on Vegeta's.

"My feelings for you aren't going to change. No matter where we are, I'll always want you."

Vegeta shifted in his seat. He sipped his soda and laced his fingers through Kakarott's. "You've succeeded, Kakarott. You've finally changed me."

He smiled and sipped his soda.

Beese came back and gave them their food. They ate and she took her brake to sit and talk to them about what was going on. She had been experimenting with a time machine. Then developed a mirror that would allow her to see into the future. She saw Bulma and the whole gang. She tried to send herself into the future, when she must've typed something in wrong and it ended up bringing Kakarott and himself back to her time. She didn't even understand it, but she was fairly certain she could fix it. They had informed her that Kakarott didn't remember anything from his life. Another thing she didn't understand.

"If he doesn't remember now," she looked at her hands. "then when we send you guys back, he won't remember anything from this time either." She ran her hands through her hair.

They had sat at that table in that restaurant for hours. By the time they were finished, it was 10:30 and time for the joint to close.

"Okay guys, here's my address." She handed them a small slip of paper. "Come by. That's where we'll send you guys back." She stood.

"Okay." Kakarott said as he took the paper and folded it into his wallet.

"See you guys in a while." She waved behind her as she ran back towards the main part of the restaurant.

Kakarott and Vegeta stood and headed for the exit, hand in hand. They walked back to their hotel and rested on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"About what?" Kakarott asked as he rolled over and propped his head on his palm.

"About you not remembering anything when we get back." He closed his eyes.

"Vegeta," he moved closer to him and caressed his cheek. "I will always remember. No matter what. I can promise you that."

Vegeta rolled over and Kakarott held him close as he nuzzled his neck in the same spot he did the night before. He felt Kakarott's breathing even out and he was out. His mind wondered. He didn't want to lose Kakarott. Not now. Not while everything was the way it was. He had never been more content with his life. That woman was just like Bulma. Their personalities were uncanny. Even though he'd never admit, he missed her and his son. He wanted to go back but he didn't. He didn't want to give up what he had gained here.

* * *

They woke around the same time in the same exact spot they fell asleep in. It was yet another day and the sun was actually shining. They left around the same time they did yesterday and acquired the same table at the same restaurant. Beese had spoke with them again. This restaurant was Kakarott's new favourite place. He and Vegeta had agreed that they would go there everyday. They had the same dish of food and the same drinks. The months passed rather quickly. Each second, Vegeta tried to make every single one count. As did Kakarott. They knew what was coming and they tried to be prepared. Although there was probably nothing that could prepare them. Kakarott had rented a new apartment. A high rise in the centure of the city, relatively close to Beese's house. They had been going to her house every Saturday night. Her machine was getting closer and closer to being done and Vegeta couldn't help but feel apprehensive. _Those damn earthlings better thank me. I'm giving everything up for them._ He placed a plate in the sink and rinsed it. Kakarott came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and nuzzled his neck. Vegeta rested the back of his head on Kakarott's shoulder.

"I can feel that you're really tense." He said as he massaged Vegeta's thighs.

"She's almost done." he stated.

"That's why." It wasn't a question. "There's nothing to worry about." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Maybe not to you." He scoffed.

Kakarott sighed. He spun Vegeta round so they were face to face. " I'm not going to leave you." he was firm.

"I know that." He agreed.

"Then stop worrying your pretty little head." He kissed him then turned and opened the fridge.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Vegeta asked as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Nah. I got it, love." He pulled a carton of eggs from the shelf.

Vegeta remember that time six months ago when Kakarott had made eggs and brunt the living hell out of his toast. He smiled and watched Kakarott work.

"Don't burn your toast." He teased and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh ha-ha. Joke's on you. I, am not making any toast." He held a confident look.

Vegeta smirked. "Good I'd like to keep this apartment."

Vegeta's phone rang and he answered it quickly. Vegeta froze in place and starred at the wall unable to answer. The tired voice said the words with as much enthusiasm as it could muster.

"It's done."

* * *

Here's another chapter... Let me know how I'm doing because I feel like I'm a little off topic? Hope you enjoy! Peace out :3


	5. Redamancy

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Not now!" He shut the bedroom door and weaved his fingers through his hair.

"Vegeta! What's wrong?! Open the door!" Kakarott screamed from outside the door as he pounded it with his fists.

He sighed and opened the door. Kakarott put his hands on either side of his shoulders and rubbed them.

"It's done, isn't it?" He asked trying to make eye contact.

Vegeta just nodded. Kakarott sighed and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Nobody said we had to leave right when Beese finished it." Vegeta pushed himself off Kakarott's chest and searched his eyes.

"No... however, our families, Vegeta. I partially remember them. The dreams have been adding up. They need us. We can't abandon them. We made promises"

"You made a promise to me, too. Do you intend on keeping that as well?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Vegeta. I promised you I wouldn't forget you and I meant it." he traced his jaw line with his index finger. "We will end up together. No matter what happens."

Vegeta grunted and pushed pass him.

"She expects us in a half an hour." He threw himself to the floor and began doing pushups.

"Okay. I'll eat and we'll go." Kakarott watched him for a few seconds then walked back into the kitchen.

The emotions in his brain remained nameless. He wasn't good at expressing himself. He had never experienced anything other than anger and fear. So then, what were these others that were trapped in his mind? Taunting and pestering him? Why did everything become so complicated. Obviously he expected a call from Beese stating that the contraption was finished. Perhaps it was just too soon for him. He wanted more time with Kakarott. Part of him knew what would happen. Just his luck, Kakarott won't remember a fucking thing when they get back. Once again, he'd be left in his head, alone. Well, he was now but, completely alone. He would feel nothing. There wouldn't be a mix of unnamed feelings. Part of him looked forward to it, but the other part, knew that without them, he was nothing but an empty vessel. Waiting until it's taken to the scrap heap. Kakarott would be fine. He'd go back to his dull and meaningless life. Back to his monumentally incompetent idiots he called 'friends'. Back to his mask. His facade. Vegeta would have to act as nothing happened. He too, would be forced to wear a mask. Mainly to spare Kakarott. He'd probably have depression issues and the woman would force him into her lab and inspect him viciously. Perhaps he'd have to keep the mask on at all times. To spare the others from his unruly emotions. The thought made him sick. He had already been keeping a mask around Kakarott for years. Now it'll progress to everyday. Around everyone. Maybe he'd move out when he gets back. The woman couldn't stop him. They aren't married. Even then she wouldn't be able to control him. After all, he is the Prince. He may do as he pleases. With that said, why should he spare them? The kis didn't spare him the feelings for Kakarott. Why should he take pity on any of them now? No, he's remind Kakarott every time he saw him. Regardless of his mental status. He'd hold a grudge. After all, he did promise to remember and there's a 50% chance of his breaking that promise. His train of thought was lost when Kakarott had scooped him from the floor and kissed him.

"I yelled for you like six times." He kissed him again.

"Was just thinking. What's up?"

"Time to go home." He left go of his and threaded his finger through his. "I love you." He half whispered.

"Hn." Vegeta blushed

They walked out of the apartment and headed for Beese's house.

Her home was small. Well kept, but small. Her basement was still a mess. Tools and supplies scattered about. Then, before their eyes, was the machine. There was a silver round rug shaped metal piece with a light blue strip of light running around the inside of the circle. There were two long beams that towered to the ceiling on either side of the circular piece. Beside the right beam, was a large computer with tons of buttons and lights. Beese was standing at it, dressed in her lab coat and goggles. She turned and slid her goggles up to her forehead.

"Hey guys, you ready?" He put her hand on her hip.

"As ready as we'll be, I guess."

"If you're having second thoughts.."

"No, this needs to be done." Kakarott gripped Vegeta's hand tightly. He turned him to face him. "I want you to know, our story isn't over yet. The last chapter is far away and even though we may need to leave some chapters out, we'll make up for the lost ones in the end."

"That's very poetic, Kakarott." He couldn't look away.

"I know. I'm saying goodbye just in case, Vegeta. Care to play along?"

"No, I won't. You're not going to forget."

"You're in denial."

"Then let me. I can't accept it. Not yet. You don't know for sure. We don't know." He threw himself into him and hid his face in his hoodie.

"Here." He backed away and took off his hoodie. "Take it." He held it out. "I'll probably never wear it again after today. So you remember me."

"This is real fuckin' morbid. You're acting like you're dying."

"It's kinda like I am. Just take the goddamned jacket, Vegeta!"

"Fine!" He snatched the coat from his hand and tied it around his waist. "Happy? Can you die peacefully now?" He crossed his arms and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Please, stop. This is hard enough."

"Shyeah, you're not the one thats going to spend the rest of his life alone."

Kakarott sighed and turned to face Beese. "Are you ready for us?" He asked.

"Just as soon as you two stop bickering like an old married couple." She crossed her arms.

"We're done." He nodded slightly and bit his nail.

"Okay, without further delay, both of you stand right in the middle of this metal circle. Then I'll start a count down. You'll blink out of existence and you'll be home." She walked over to her large computer.

Kakarott pulled Vegeta along. They stood in the centre and held hands tightly. Kakarott looked at Vegeta and he looked back. This may be the last time. The last time he looks at him with such lust. Such, novelty.

"Staring count down from 5,"

His eyes started to water.

"4,"

He closed them and squinted.

"3,"

Their hands gripped tighter.

"2,"

Vegeta clenched the coat around his waist with his fee hand.

"1,"

They both smashed their eyes closed tightly and tensed up before they disintegrated into nothing but air.

Their hands were still clenched tightly together. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. The sun was bright and right in his eyes. He was standing in the middle of his room. At Capsule Corp.


	6. Another Fuckin Let Down

His eyes were still clenched shut. He knew he was home but he was terrified to look. He clenched the limp hand that was entwined with his own. Kakarott was still beside him. He recognised the shape of his hand inside his. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head. Kakarott was already starring at him with a bewildered look. Vegeta raised one eyebrow as he looked at his mate. Kakarott's eyes flashed down to their hands then back to Vegeta's eyes.

Kakarott was uncomfortable with their hands being together.

He let out a huge sigh and left go of his hand. Kakarott moved away slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Gee, Vegeta, I don't remember coming here.." He looked confused.

"You don't remember shit, do you?"

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is sparing with you. I don't remember coming here though."

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath. Just as he and Beese suspected. Kakarott remembered nothing. Nothing that happened between them, with beese, nothing. He was suddenly irate and steaming with anger. Guess it was safe to call him Goku again. "Get out." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Goku leaned in.

"Get the fuck out of my house! Jesus. You don't remember anything anyway! Just go before I put you in a coma!" He was screaming.

"Vegeta, I don't know what you want me to remember!"

"It doesn't fucking matter now! Get out!" He pointed his finger towards the door and could feel a vein ready to blow.

Goku sighed and walked out slowly and closed the door gently.

His rage broke. His everything broke. His life was nothing now. He knew this would happen he knew it! He called it for christ's sake! The worst part was, Kakarott _lied_. He _lied_ to him. So mush for promises. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall and screamed. He didn't eve realise his ki rising. Before he could react, he ascended to Super Saiyan 2 without second thought. He felt every muscle tissue tingle with power. His being heaved at the next level. His bones protested to the extra power. His mind drew blanks but his body thought for him. The screams of pure agony shook the entire planet. He could push farther. Put all this behind him and die. Forget everything and everyone. What he needed was long gone and his existence was meaningless. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he screamed. Nobody understood his problem. Nobody could help him. They didn't know what happened what felt like years ago. There was no point to trying to explain it because the dead memories would just push him closer to extinction. He felt himself explode then black. Everything went black. His body felt like it weighed ten ton. He felt the air leave his lungs and the ki drop. Perhaps this was it. Now he could have his peace.

* * *

He woke in a blank room and random chatter in the background. His vision was still blurry but he could make out basic objects. He blinked a few times and tried to rub his eyes. His arms felt like they had a ton of lead in them. He felt a warm smooth hand wrap his. He turned his head and by the bright blue hair, part of his knew it was Bulma but his mind had other plans.

"Beese..." He whispered slowly as tears strolled his cheeks again.

She turned around quickly as if talking to someone else. He couldn't make out her words. His mind was complete mush. She lent closer to him.

"It's Bulma, Vegeta. How do you know my Great Grams?" Her voice was soft.

"Beese... Please... You have to fix Kakarott.." He just wanted his Kakarott back. "He doesn't remember anything Beese. Nothin... just like you said might happen... Please I can't live without..." His eyes got heavier and his mind rested. He fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma backed up quickly and turned to Goku. His worried expression made her voice softer.

"What is he talking about?" She searched Goku's eyes.

"I don't know.. He sounded like that earlier in his room.." His eyes were still locked on Vegeta.

"I've gotta figure out what's going on here. Whatever it is, is a life or death thing for him and there's gotta be some way to fix it... I just don't understand what needs fixed about you.." She locked eyes with him.

"I'm about as clueless as you, Bulma. I honestly don't have any inkling as to what he's talking about." He folded his arms over his chest and they both looked at Vegteta.

* * *

Days passed. Vegeta had woke but he was emotionless. More so than usual. He hardly ate and he trained all hours of the day. He couldn't sleep. He had told Bulma everything when he woke and also informed Goku. He had promised himself he wouldn't hold back for his sake. At least that was a promise that could be kept. Bulma continues to be his therapist but it's not helping. It felt like his very existence was stolen from him. Goku cane around often trying to make things easier on Bulma but Vegeta stayed away from that. He wasn't having that.

Now it was 3:00am and once again he wasn't sleeping. He was lucky if he even got an hour. If anything, he was angry. He'd thrash in his bed and throw pillows. He just couldn't get comfortable. Let alone, he was used to sleeping alone. He'd had Goku all that time.

He heard his door open. He turned his head to find Bulma peaking around the door.

"Are you okay? I can hear you moving from three rooms away.." Her voice was sleepy.

"I'm fine woman. Go back to bed. No need for more than one person to go sleepless." He turned over and smashed a pillow to his chest.

"Oh shut up." He felt her around him instantly.

"What are you doing?" He trued to sound angry.

"Just shut the hell up." She squeezed him tightly.

She felt good around him. Not the usual overwhelming heat of Goku but pretty damn close. He closed his eyes, leaving himself vulnerable to her. Within seconds, he slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

Every time she moved, even a little, he'd stir. It must've been the way he and Goku had slept. She realised she couldn't move and she couldn't allow herself to sleep. She'd more unknowingly. She gently rubbed the inside of his arm and got a slight purr. She almost screamed when Goku appeared before the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Vegeta's ki actually stopped fluctuating. I was just making sure he was okay." He sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing up still?"

"I wanted to try something.." She looked at the sleeping Vegeta. "I was right. He can't sleep because he's used to sleeping with you a certain way. If he doesn't have that then he doesn't sleep." She traced circles on his arm. "I guess I'll just keep doing this every night."

"When are you going to sleep?" He looked concerned.

"I'll just take cat naps during the day I guess. He's gotta get sleep. I'll do anything. He's slowly killing himself and I can't allow that." Her eyes started to well up.

"I don't sleep either. When I did, Chichi would yell at me because once I fall asleep, I don't move for nothing. Since we got back, I haven't slept." He looked at his feet.

"Maybe you're having the same issue. Trade me places. Put your arm where mine is the second I move mine. Okay?"

He nodded and gulped loudly. She moved her arm and he placed his the second hers were gone. Bulma watched as he adjusted himself into Vegeta's body. It was cute. Something she didn't think would cross her mind.

"Thank you, Goku. She kissed his cheek and left the room.


	7. Kakarott?

Vegeta smelt like home. He felt like he was supposed to be here, with Vegeta. He had tried numerous times to wrap his head around the fact that he and Vegeta were lovers. It was something he'd never have thought of other wise. At first, he thought Vegeta was joking and he laughed. Mistake number one. Vegeta didn't like the laughter so he punched Goku in the face as hard as he could and sent him flying through a mountain. This was all so new and scary. Goku with another man? A man that supposedly hated him for years on end? It didn't make any sense.

He nuzzled his face in Vegeta's nape and closed his eyes. Now wasn't the time to turn things around in his head.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes opened slightly. He was groggy and disoriented. At least he knew he slept. Bulma was still wrapped around him. She mustn't have gotten any sleep. He turned his head up, expecting Bulma's soft features. He almost screamed when he saw Goku wrapped around him like a security blanket. He picked the heavy arm from his waist and hurried out of the room. _What the fuck is going on?_ He rushed down the stairs. Bulma was sitting at the table sipping her coffee and reading a magazine.

"Bulma! What the fuck?" He was infuriated.

"Oh hey Vegeta. You look rested." She smirked.

"Why in the actual FUCK is Kakarott in my bed?!" His fists were shaking.

"He felt your ki even out when you fell asleep and he came to check on you. He informed me that he wasn't sleeping either so I told him to take my place. My theory worked. I was right. As always."

"Right about what?!"

"You need to be held when you sleep or you won't. Simple as that." She sipped her coffee.

"Well fuck I could've told you that! Even though we weren't Saiyans there, in our minds we were and when Saiyans mate, they sleep the exact same way the rest of their lives. When one dies, the other eventually dies from sleep deprivation. It's a viscous fucking cycle." He crossed his arms and looked away.

There was a long pause. "So... You're saying you're going to die? Both of you will?" She shifted her weight.

"Eventually, yes." He kept his eyes locked onto hers. "However he knew this but he still wanted to come back anyway."

"There has to be something I can do... I gave you a little more time, yes? I'll work on it." She stood and placed her plate in the sink. "If there was anyway I could contact Beese.." Her face was thoughtful.

"I'm going to train." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned around. He smacked right into Goku and almost fell back. The man was a brick wall. "Watch where you're walking Kakarott." He smashed his shoulder into his and rushed off to the gravity room.

Goku recovered quickly. He never thought a single person could have such a large effect on Vegeta. He was always so calm and collected. He recalled the feelings he felt last night and reached a decision.

"Bulma.." Her attention turned to him. "I want to remember. I'll be your little experiment or whatever just make me remember all of this."

"Really? I might have to use needles... I didn't think you'd be okay with that." She eyed him.

"I..." That wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't think he could do it now. Before his mind could comprehend, his mouth did before him. "don't care." He almost gasp aloud. "I just want this fixed and I don't want Vegeta in pain anymore."

The next week was painful. Needle after needle was shoved into Goku's skin. However he took it like a champ. He was just as determined as Bulma to fix this. He sat next to her computer desk and she typed viciously.

"So on the side, I've been working on a machine that'll send one person back in time. I need to talk to Beese."

"How do we know if she'll know how to fix it. If she did know then why didn't she try to prevent this from happening?" He eyed her skeptically.

"I don't know. Maybe there wasn't a way to fix it.. but my hopes are riding on the fact that she came up with something because even after all the tests... I still can't figure out how to get your memory back. They all say that you're fine. No amnesia. Nothing." She sat back in her chair and rubbed her chin.

"Then I hope she did.." He rested his head on his palms. "I can't stand doing this to Vegeta anymore. He's miserable."

"Pht. I live with him. How do you think he's affecting me. I mean, I love him to pieces, and seeing him like this just breaks my heart." Her face turned into a pout and she stared at her computer. "Something has to be done. I won't stop."

"Me neither." Goku nodded. "I'm going to go home. Chichi is already going to hand it to me for being out this late. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." He stood to leave.

"Okay Goku. Sleep well."

Just as he left, he turned back around and peaked around the door at his blue haired friend. "You actually get some sleep. You can't save Vegeta if you don't get the proper rest." He eyed her.

"I will Goku. Don't you worry about me."

He giggled then left the room.

He walked along the sidewalk in the quiet city. For once the streets were silent as it was 3:00 am. Nothing but the sound of his boots hitting the pavement. He could always teleport home, or even fly, but he wanted to enjoy the scenery. He looked around longingly as he passed the silent buildings. Before he could even react, his head started to pound. He doubled over in pain and grasped his head. His brain felt like it was going to implode. It hurt to even breathe. He fell to his knees and rested his head in his lap. His entire brain ached. Was it even his brain? Compression was beyond him. He massaged his temples but the pain only grew more intense. He caught a glimpse of a pair walking down the street before his vision collapsed and he blacked out.

* * *

He crawled into bed and smashed a pillow to his chest. He could finally lay in peace since Goku left. He'd been here all week doing god knows what. Every time he asked Bulma, she snap at him saying, 'it's none of your business!' Then storm off to the basement. It WAS his business. Clearly it had something to do with him. Bulma always got a tremor in her right hand when it was dealing with him. The moonlight seeped through the curtains and painted a story on the wall. It was a somewhat chilly night. Vegeta rolled up into a ball and hid his face into his pillow. It was going to be a long night. Attempting to sleep was utterly pointless. He closed his eyes as if to sleep. Sleeping was the most important thing to him now and he couldn't even have that. "Fuckin Kakarott." he whispered. Then, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Bulma, I'm fine." He tried to reason.

"Vegeta, it's me."

He sat up quick, knocking the hand away. "What are you doing here in MY room, Kakarott? Didn't Bulma give you you're own?" There was something different about him. He didn't have his nauseating grin. He was just sitting there looking at him fondly. "Well don't just sit there and stare you clown! What are you doing?"

"Oh god I've missed you." He said as he wrapped Vegeta up in his arms. "It's Kakarott, Vegeta."

He was utterly insulted. How dare he act like he remembered and to call himself Kakarott. Strange but a new low for him. "Get off you scum!" He shoved him away. "How dare you play on my feelings like that!"

"Vegeta! It's me! Kakarott!"

"Stop fucking with me! I'm in enough pain as it is!" The tears started pouring from him face. "Now look what you did! I'm leaking again!" He wiped them away but they still kept coming.

"Geta... How often do you 'leak'?"

"What's it to you? It's not like you give a damn." He threw himself back into the bed and covered his face.

"Vegeta, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really don't have a lot of time. I'm sorry that I promised you something I didn't know I could keep. I'm still here. Watching you through someone else's eyes. I'm trying hard everyday to come out, to remind myself of us... I'm having an internal battle every hour. I managed to take over but only for a little. I don't know how long it'll be until I'm different again." He put his head in his palms.

"Kakarott? You should be a fucking actor you piece of shit! Get the fuck outta my room!" He sat up.

"Vegeta please! What do I have to do to prove it to you?!"

"Do you actually expect me to tell you things? I've already told you everything."

"There has to be something you didn't. Something only I would... That's it! Sex! You wouldn't tell them details about our sex!"

"Hahah! Don't make me laugh! Like an imbecile like you would know anything about sex!" He laughed harder.

"Okay, but you seemed to like it sooo..." They stared at each other. "Okay, so, did you tell them that you're turn on spot is here?" He grabbed Vegeta's side. His face burnt bright red. "Or that when you kiss, you like to have your earlobe brushed slightly." He leaned in and stole a kiss while he brushed his ear.

Vegeta stared in awe. There was no way anyone but Kakarott would know about those. He wasn't thinking when he lunged forward and embraced him.

"I've missed you so much! Please don't leave me again please!" He buried his face in his shoulder.

"I don't want to." He hugged back. "I'm trying to get out! I am. Don't worry I'm fighting for you every day."

He leaned back and caressed his face with his palm. "I love you." He whispered

They're heads were together. "I love you."

They both laid down and held each other firmly.

"How long do I have?" Vegeta asked at he traced his jaw with his finger.

"I think maybe an hour.." He sighed.

"It's okay. We'll make do." He buried himself deeper into Kakarott's chest.

"I will fight this until the end of time, Vegeta. I will cone back to you and 'Goku' is fighting to. He wants you better."

"Then tell the idiot to let you through."

"I can't. Be nice he is me yanno. He loves you just as much. He just doesn't want to admit it."

"Bullshit."

"Naw I'm serious!" He ticked Vegeta's sides.

"Hey do you want to die!" He shifted back and forth.

"Mmm as long as you're the one doing it." He nuzzled his neck than began to kiss it.

Vegeta grabbed his hair and moved his neck to allow him better access. Vegeta felt a slight pain then more kissing.

"Did you seriously just give me a hicky?"

"Mhm."

"You asshole. Now what am I gonna tell you and Bulma later."

"I dunno. I'm sure you'll figure it out." He licked Vegeta's ear slightly the rolled him over and smashed his chest to his back. "Try to get some sleep my prince." His breath ticked the back of his neck.

"Our time.."

"Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty." He rubbed his back rhythmically.

Vegeta shut his eyes and felt himself nod off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late upload :c I've been writing like three other stories and, if you liked "Be The Song" then you'll be happy to know that I'm currently working on a sequel:3 so be prepared for that! I can't believe you guys like this story so much. It's been pretty hard to come up with what to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I'll try to update again soon.


	8. Oh Familiar

When he woke, it was 3:56 pm. The sound of law mowers and cars filled his room as his hearing returned. At least he slept. He had the strangest dream. It would've stayed a dream if he hadn't turned, once again, to find Goku lying beside him. _Then it wasn't a dream?_ He turned over slightly and caressed the side of his face. He was out like a light. It wouldn't matter though. He'd wake up the second Vegeta decided to get up. He allowed himself a few more seconds to admire his mates features before he'd have to act emotionless again. Part of him wished Kakarott hadn't come. Now he missed him even more and seeing him, being around him, and not being able to touch him really burnt a hole in his chest. He gathered himself and went to his closet. Feeling the familiar material made him wince in pain. He pulled the jacket from the rack and slipped it over his slender body. Goku was stirring, then the bed creaked. Vegeta turned to find him sitting up rubbing the side of his head. He looked utterly confused.

"How did I get here?" He mumbled softly as he flung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Kakarott was here. He took over your mind for a little."

"Are you joking? That sounds crazy."

"Well I didn't exactly believe him either... Believe you.." He shifted his weight and lifted the hoodie to his nose and breathed in deeply.

"I recognise that hoodie." He stood and approached Vegeta. "Didn't you have that on when we got back?" He asked as he ran his fingers down the centre of Vegeta's chest.

"Yeah, now get out of here. Wouldn't want your harpy to accuse you of cheating." He folded his arms and looked away.

"I don't care. Honestly. I need you to know something." His hands were on Vegeta's shoulders. His hand glided along his cheek as their eyes met. "I am trying to fix this. I will. You won't hurt anymore. I promise." With that, Goku wrapped Vegeta up in his arms.

Attempting to act carefree, he slumped his body. However he was unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

A swift thumb swept his cheeks. "Please don't cry... This is new for me... Just.. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying Kakarott. My eyes are watering. It's fucking bright in here. Now go home." He stormed over to the window and shut the blind. "Don't let the door smack you in the ass on the way out ya dope."

There was a long silence and Vegeta refused to turn around. A sigh broke the silence.

"Fine. I said my peace. By the way, you might want to take care of that hicky. It's pretty nasty." He left the room.

"Fuck off! You're the one who-" he stopped himself. No point arguing.

He gathered himself and walked down to the kitchen. Bulma eyed him as he passed. Goku was also eyeing him.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" He asked with a growl.

"When are you going to let me wash that sweat shirt? You haven't taken it off since you got back." She folded her arms and lent back in her chair.

"I have too taken it off. I certainly don't train in it and I haven't slept with it for over a month. You'll never wash it." He poured a cup of coffee and gulped it down quickly.

"That thing must smell like a dumpster." She wrinkled her nose and turned her head away.

"Here woman, smell it and tell me what your nose picks up." He lifted the hoodie over his head and tossed it to her.

She lifted the hoodie to her nose and took a big whiff. She didn't pull it away in disgust or have a rude remark. She simply nodded and tossed it back to him.

"Happy now?" He asked as he gather the proper cereal item.

"Fine. Why do you wear is so much?" _Doesn't she already know?_

He looked at her with a glare and she covered her mouth and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta! It slipped my mind!"

"Hn." He bit his tongue and took his cereal to his room.

Vegeta was gone now and he could relax a little. Being in the same room with him made him tense and gave him butterflies. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. He looked at Bulma with confused eyes. Why did Vegeta wear that same hoodie all the time? Better yet, why was Bulma trying to keep it a secret? He rested his chin in the palms of his hands and watched her read the paper and eat her toast. She looked up and raised one eyebrow.

"What?" She asked as crumbs fell from her lips.

"What's with that hoodie?" He didn't realise he asked it until it came out.

She looked slightly alarmed. "It's uhhh." She looked around the motioned for him to lean in. "I guess you gave it to him before you guys left. It was your favourite hoodie. You gave it to him just in case."

Goku froze. He knew the hoodie wasn't only familiar because he was wearing it when they came back. He remembered now. He remembered going to the store and _buying_ it. A store in east city. Or at least that's how it looked in his memory.

"Bulma, I'll be back later. There's something I've gotta check out!" He leaped from his seat and ran out the door.

Within minutes he was in east city. He walked slowly to the store that he remembered. It was now an abandoned building on the outskirts. He broke the lock and went inside. The racks were empty, but it was exactly the way he remembered it. He glided his hand over the rack where he picked out the coat. Then he approached another rack where he faintly remembered buying a leather jacket. He couldn't picture it and he didn't know why he was buying it but he remembered it. After browsing the other rooms and coming up dry, he left the store and stood at the edge of the sidewalk. He closed his eyes and tried to picture where he and Vegeta might have stayed. Another let down. That must've been all he could recover. He pressed his fingers to his head.

Popping up in the middle of the Capsule Crop. living room, he ran up the stairs to Vegeta's room. When he reached his door, he pressed his ear to it. The T.V. was on. He knocked on the door and there was no answer.

"Vegeta?" He asked as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

Vegeta was in there. _Perfect_. He walked in and shut the door gently behind him. The hoodie was siting on the bed. He couldn't resist. He picked it up and put it on. It felt familiar. He remembered wearing it all the time. He could see Vegeta holding his hand while walking down the street, wearing a leather jacket. Instantly he raced over to Vegeta's closet and began ripping through his clothes. The jeans were first. He remembered complementing Vegeta in them. Finally the leather jacket. Holding it up to the light, he could see Vegeta in it. It was like he was there. He folded it and found a small box. Inside it, was a small revolver. The memory came back like a slap. He was standing over a dead body with the gun in his hand. Vegeta gently took it from his hand and lead him out of the room.

His head was spinning. He sat on the floor with the clothing sprawled all around him. What was going on? Was he remembering or was he reliving a nightmare? His thoughts were interrupted by a shocked Vegeta standing in the door way. He stood quickly and watched as Vegeta approached him silently.

"What do you remember?" His voice was calm and familiar.

"I bought you this stuff." He looked over at the jacket and pants. "I... Killed someone with that gun." He swallowed hard.

"Is that all?" His voice was soft.

"For now..." He put his head down in sham. He wanted to remember more. He wanted Vegeta's pain to be over. Seeing him in pain put him in pain.

"It's okay Kakarott." He glided his finger along his chin then pulled it away quickly and held his hand to his chest. His eyes shut tight and tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

Without a thought, Goku grabbed his hand and pressed it to his cheek. Vegeta looked up at him with a confused look. He slid his hand around Vegeta's waist and pressed him to his chest. _What am I doing? Why do I want to kiss him?_ He moved Vegeta's other hand to his other cheek and stared at him.

"Kaka-"

Goku pressed his lips to Vegeta's and laced his fingers on the small of Vegeta's back. The heat made him dizzy. The touch made him feel weightless. Suddenly, their tongues collided and clashed. His memory flickered at the sight. Kissing Vegeta felt normal. He rose his hand to Vegeta's ear and brushed it slightly. Vegeta backed away and looked at him with wide hurt eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he shared the same shock.

"You remember?"

"Remember what?" He searched Vegeta's eyes for an answer.

"My ear... how did you know I like that?"

"It... it just felt natural. I felt like I've done it before." He pulled away and bit on his nail.

"Kaka... You're remembering!" His eyes became glossy. A single tear fell from his eye. Goku wiped it away and pulled him into a hug.

He hated seeing Vegeta cry. He nuzzled his face into Vegeta's hair. "I told you I'd figure this out." He whispered.

He felt Vegeta's chest pulled him away and kissed him again then left the room.

He walked along the hall way deep in thought. What was that? Where did the kissing come from? He suddenly felt dizzy. The wall almost caved in then he lent against it. Sliding down, he pressed his palms into his eyes. _What's going on..._.


	9. Memory Serves

It was still blurry but he could make the images out in his head. The feelings, the touching. It was like recovering from a massive hangover. His head pounded and the bags under his eyes were designer. He sat in Bulma's kitchen with his head in his palms. He was lucky to have such a good friend. At 7:30am, Bulma was slaving over the stove for him. Every few minutes, she'd look back at him and giggle. He couldn't figure out why.

Soon enough, the eggs were done and were placed gently and quietly in front of Goku's face.

"So," she sat across from him with her hands folded under her chin. "Vegeta's hoodie."

He looked up at her with wide eyes. _That's what she was starring at._ He looked down at himself and almost jumped out of his skin. He made eye contact with her as she smirked.

"I guess I didn't take it off." He said as he lifted the fabric over his head. "Vegeta's gonna be mad.."

"Mad about what?" _Speaking of the devil._ Vegeta rounded the corner and immediately opened the fridge. "You could've made more eggs." He looked at Bulma.

"What exactly do you think I am?" She folded her arms.

"Hn." He crossed his own and lent against the counter.

"Your hoodie." Goku said as he extended his arm out. "Could you be a little quieter?" He rubbed his temple with his free hand.

Vegeta snatched it from him quickly and tied it around his waist. "What happened to you? You look like you got in a car crash." He turned and poured some coffee into a mug.

"Gee thanks." He put his head down on the table. "I think all this remembering is really messing with my head." He confided.

"Well have fun with that." He gulped his coffee the walked out of the room.

Bulma was smiling like a retard that farted in the bathtub. Goku looked at her and lifted one eyebrow.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"He seemed awfully chipper. Don'tcha think?"

"How do you figure? He seemed pretty normal to me."

"Exactly! What did you do?" She lent in like a child ready for story time. Her blue orbs beaming with curiosity.

"Uhh Bulma... That's a little personal.."

She squealed loudly and Goku shuttered as his eardrums shattered.

"You DID do something! Tell me right now or so help me!" She pointed at him.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down and speak quieter... Please?" He gave her a pathetic look.

"Sorry..." She giggled. "Go on.." She eyed him intently.

Bulma had continued to squeal at every detail Goku gave her. She wasn't able to sit still for more than a second. As if a prayer was answered, Goten walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad. Mom's been asking about you." He grabbed an apple from the table.

"Hey son. She okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Just worried about you is all."

Goku sighed and looked at Bulma. What was he to tell her? He wasn't exactly in love with Vegeta was he? Was that was he was supposed to tell her? _Much less_... He looked at Goten... _How would my teenage son take this?..._

Soon after, Trunks also entered the room and stole Bulma, leaving Goku to his thoughts. He fumbled around with a pen for a few minutes before he made up his mind. It might be a little painful for Vegeta, but if he wanted him back than this was his only choice.

He walked up the stairs to Vegeta's room. The door was cracked slightly and the T.V. was on. He peaked his head around the corner.

"Vegeta? You in here?" He entered the room and looked around.

The bathroom door opened and Vegeta walked out butt naked. Goku's face burnt bright red as he covered his face and turned around.

"Uhhh sorry, Vegeta!"

Vegeta laughed maniacally. "What's wrong Kakarott?" He laughed harder. "You should see your face!"

"Can you just put some pants on! Dammit!" He could feel his own member growing. If he wasn't embarrassed before, he was now. His face became three different shades of red as he tried to cover himself. _Curse these godforsaken gi pants!_ Apparently they weren't baggy enough for him.

"Alright Kakarott. I got pants. Happy?"

Goku turned around to find Vegeta in a pair of boxers with his hands outward.

"Those aren't pants." He crossed his arms.

"Well at least my dick is covered. If you're going to complain then I can not wear anything at all." He snickered to himself.

"No, no. That's better than nothing." He drug his hands down his face.

"Okay, good." He started searching through his draws. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Goku said as he eyed him.

"Why are you up here?" He noticed his discomfort.

"Oh uhh.." He bit his nail then the rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if you could show me where we stayed and that restaurant.."

"Restaurant? You remember it?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Vaguely. I remember going there everyday. There was a Blue haired woman just like Bulma. She'd always serve us and we laughed. I just remember having a lot of fun."

He smiled to himself as if to recollect "Yeah, I guess you can come with me."

"When's the last time you've been there?" He asked as they both walked out of the room.

"Yesterday." He cleared his throat. "I go there everyday." He folded his arms.

"Oh." It seemed kinda pathetic that Vegeta would feel so vulnerable. He was always a statue. No feelings. Now he was pouring with them. Maybe what 'Kakarott' did to him was so traumatising that he tried to relive their memories over and over. Goku wouldn't be surprised if he had even gotten a blue haired woman to serve him everyday.

They arrived at the restaurant. Nothing really clicked for him. It just looked like an old restaurant. They walked in and the place was nearly empty. The waitresses looked like they were on death row. A brown haired woman walked up to them and Vegeta just held up his hand. He grabbed Goku's hand and lead him to the back of the building. The table he remembered. Similar to how Vegeta was leading him, he had once lead Vegeta. Though the memories didn't feel like his, they definitely felt warm and he yearned for them. Something he wouldn't admit. He still didn't want to believe he had an attraction to Vegeta. It was so unlikely to him.

They took their seats and just about the only perky waitress came up to serve them.

"Hey! Vegeta! I cleaned your table today!" She laughed. "I see you brought a friend?" She looked warmly at Goku.

"That's Kakarott. Kakarott, this is Nancy."

Goku just smiled and waved slightly.

"Haha! That's a funky name! Kind sounds like carrot! Ha! Silly me! Any-who what can I get you fellas? The same for you, Vegeta?"

"Hn." He nodded then eyed Goku.

"Uhh what's good here?" He didn't get the chance to look up. Vegeta snatched his menu and ordered for him.

"He'll have the Country Fried steak and potatoes."

"Geta-"

He held his hand up. "Shut it. Trust me."

Goku rose his hands in defence and rested on the table.

"Alright! I'll put those in." She bounded away.

"I'm assuming it's what I got when we came here?" He looked at Vegeta.

"We came here everyday for lunch. You insisted on it. This was your favourite place to be. You and Beese were good friends. The two of you just clicked. Sorta like you and Bulma." He looked out the window. "I've came here ever since we got back. I guess I just don't want to let go yet." He scowled.

"You make it sound like I died."

"It's kinda like you did and you took half of me with you." He blushed.

He grabbed Vegeta's hand once again unaware of what he was doing. Vegeta looked at him with sad, empty eyes.

They looked at each other for a long time.

Afterward, things calmed down and Vegeta was able to understand the level that Goku's brain was at. The outing was actually quite enjoyable. Though, both personalities were fused, the regular Goku wasn't half as bad as he thought he was. After the meal, Vegeta took Goku to the old hotel they had stayed in for so long. The first place where the two expressed their love. This had to bring something back.

He kicked the door in and waved the dust away from his face. The hotel had been closed down for years. The city never bothered to get rid of it. Everything looked the same except there wasn't a mattress on the bed and anything electronic was gone. He walked through the room. The dust was a mile thick. He turned on his heel and looked at Goku, who was still standing in the door way. He put his hands in his coat pocket and looked at him. His face was blank and his eyes wondered about the room.

"You can come in Kakarott." Vegeta said as he stepped closer.

"I know... I'm just.. Trying to remember." He rubbed his eyes.

"You're not going to remember everything in one day. We can come back another day." He began to walk towards the exit.

"No. I have to remember. I need to. Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"Our first apartment we spent two months in. I haven't been there yet. It might not even be there anymore."

"I don't care. I need to see it." He crossed his arms and walked out.


	10. Oblivion

The building was decrypted. Caution tape lined the outside and the doors. The pair walked past the tape and up the familiar stairs. The apartment door was wide open, the exact way it was left. Blood stained the floor where they had taken down their assailants. Vegeta stepped over the threshold and stalked off to his room. Everything was the same. Everything they owned was there. He walked back into the living room. Goku was standing in the doorway.

"Your room's through here." He said as he passed Goku and went into the room. "I don't know what it's supposed to look like. I was only in here once." He said as he looked out the window.

"I remember waking up here. I remember you explaining who I was. That's it." He sat on the lumpy mattress.

Vegeta joined him. "Well this is the last place. Anywhere else has been gone for years."

Goku sighed. "I don't know what else to do." He stood and walked out.

Vegeta followed him.

The flight home was nauseating. Neither spoke. Vegeta could tell that Goku wasn't ready to give up yet. He closed his eyes and let the wind take his thoughts away.

* * *

Dinner ended quickly. They wolfed down the leftovers that Bulma left on the counter. It was 7:00pm. They had only missed dinner by two hours. Goku sat back in his chair and stretched. At least he was trying to remember. It wasn't exactly easy. It wasn't like he could just snap his fingers and remember. At least it was coming back at all. Everyday he was a little closer to his other half. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw Chichi round the corner with death in her eyes. He stood immediately. She marched up to him.

"I've been worried sick about you!" She screamed. "You're coming home now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him. He followed reluctantly. He felt another hand rap around his bicep.

"He's not going anywhere." Vegeta's voice broke the silence.

Chichi turned on her heel. "Excuse me?" She glared at him.

"You heard me."

"Since when are you the boss of him? He's been here for a week. Day in and day out. He has a family and properties." She closed her eyes and pointed her nose to the ceiling.

"Since when are you? Goten is 18. He practically lives here with Trunks." He gave Goku a yank and stood between him and Chichi. "No wonder he's never home! I wouldn't be either if I was controlled to this extent!" He crossed his arms and regarded her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not wasting my breath on the likes of you." She glared at him again then glared at Goku. "Lets go."

He put his head down and proceeded to follow her.

Then he stopped. He was done letting everyone tell him what to do or what to think. He wasn't alive just to please everyone. He'd been sick of the way Chichi and the others treated him. Like he was a total imbecile. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight. I'm tired. I'll be home tomorrow." He glared back at his pissed off wife.

"Oh really? Well if you want to act that way, then don't come back at all!" She turned and stomped out of the room.

"Fine." He shrugged and turned to meet Vegeta's astonishment. "Would it be alright if I lived here?" His voice was calm but hard.

"Uhhh.. Sure." Vegeta stammered over his words.

"You're the only one who doesn't treat me like a total fucking idiot. Even if you do believe I am one, at least you don't treat me like I'm five." He looked in the direction Chichi fled. "So I just pick a room?"

Vegeta nodded.

He nodded back and walked off towards the stairs.

Vegeta stood in awe. Goku would never speak like that willingly. He smiled wryly. This was Kakarott's side shining through. It was only a matter of time before he'd be completely lucid. Of corse it'd be a mix of the two but beggars can't be choosers. He chased after Goku.

"Kakarott!" He yelled after him.

Goku turned on his heel. "Mhm?"

"You can sleep with me." His face turned red but his pride wouldn't allow him to at acknowledge it.

Goku's face expressed delight but astonishment. He just nodded slowly.

Vegeta turned and motioned for Goku to follow him.

The pair walked to Vegeta's room in silence. Goku kept his arms folded. He didn't know what made him lash out the way he did. He didn't regret it in the least. Chichi has been that way for years. She mistreated him all the time. Everyone always told her how lucky she was to have him, but it was like she never appreciated him. He had loved her unconditionally since they had gotten together. Having Gohan only made him love her more. He was too blinded by love to see what she was doing to him. Maybe that's why it was so easy to fall for Vegeta. Vegeta accepted him for who he was. He didn't tell him how to live his life and he understood him. Falling for him was almost necessary. It was like he could actually live. Life felt simple with him. Coaming over the feelings that have been building in his head was difficult but it helped him explain a lot of things. Now he knew why he kissed Vegeta the day before. He loved him. Plain and simple. He'd loved him like that for years. He'd felt something the second he met him. But he'd never imagined Vegeta would feel the same for a low classed warrior.

Finally they arrived at Vegeta's room. He opened the door and turned on the light. He switched on the T.V. and started to undress. Goku turned away and began to undress himself. He'd always slept in his boxers. Whenever Chichi wasn't around, that was. She didn't like seeing him without clothes. He couldn't figure out why. He wasn't fat.

"Do you care what I sleep in?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't care." He shrugged and settled himself in the bed.

Vegeta left a pair of boxers on as well and climbed in bed after him. Vegeta turned his back to him. It felt natural for Goku to wrap his arms around him. So he did. He nuzzled his back and took in a big breath. Everything felt right. Like everything was perfectly placed and he didn't have a care in the world except for the man wrapped in his arms. For the first time, he felt utterly in control and content. All because of Vegeta. He wanted to show his appreciation. To kiss him and love him like his mind fancied. Oh what he'd do to him. The possibilities were endless. He rested his brain as he left the darkness of sleep take over his mind.

* * *

Ooooo *spoiler alert!* The next chapter is gonna be juicyeeeeee ^_^ I'm excite! Hope I didn't dissapoint peace out :3


	11. Paragon

The room was hot and sticky. Normally it would've made him drowsy. But normal wasn't the word he would've used to describe what was happening. Vegeta was on top of him. How it escalated to this so quickly was beyond him. He slid his palm down the back of Vegeta's nape. With ease, he flipped him over and began to attack his neck with a barrage of kisses. Vegeta writhed in pleasure beneath him, clawing and moaning. He glided his tongue from his ear to his chest then to his boxers. With one rip, the piece of clothing was disregarded.

Gliding his hand over Vegeta's arousal only made his squirm more. He gripped it and moved his hand to the beat of Vegeta's racing heart. Vegeta quickly ripped his own clothing off and began to return the favour.

Goku smashed his lips to Vegeta's once again. Spit ran down Vegeta's cheek and Goku licked it off. Goku's face twisted as he released. Vegeta also released. Seeing his face contort only made him warmer. He bit Vegeta's lip, hard, and drew blood. The taste of Vegeta's blood filled his mouth and dripped from the corner of his mouth. Goku bit his lip. Their blood mixed as they kissed. Vegeta flipped him over and kissed down Goku's body. He reached his arousal. With one swallow, he took every inch of Goku. All at once without protest.

He was hot. The inside of his mouth was like an incinerator. His tongue glided over his skin like a roller. The pressure building in his lungs. He'd forgotten to breathe. The lack of oxygen caused his fingers and lips to go numb. All of his feeling was now inside Vegeta's mouth. The world around him began to blur. Nothing had ever been this intense. Not even how Chichi used to treat him.

That hardly mattered. All he was worried about was the man before him, making him feel things he'd never felt. Each contour was completely and evenly matched. Not an inch was left out. Every touch flared Goku's skin. Goosebumps covered him. Vegeta moved back up to Goku's face a stole a kiss. Deep and passionate. Vegeta burned with intestacy. Goku's head spun. The kisses left him dizzy. The heat was overwhelming. He was literally drunk on Vegeta. The last person he would've expected.

Vegeta was standing on his tippy toes as he slid Goku's arousal into himself. Goku gripped Vegeta's thighs tightly. Now this, this was by far, the best thing he'd ever felt. He had absolutely no regrets. Not one. The heat washed over him like a tittle wave. Vegeta's soft moans were enough to drive Goku insane. Who was he kidding. This whole ordeal was absolute insanity. Oh but he didn't give a rats ass. With one toss, Vegeta was on the bed and Goku on top of him like a cat on the prowl. His instincts kicked in from his other life. He remembered what he'd done to Vegeta. He remembered fucking him until his brain was absolute mush. No, he wanted to do it differently this time. He wanted to do it Goku's way. No Kakarott's. He wanted Vegeta to bend and plea to Goku's every whim. No, he was finished with trying to remember. He wanted Vegeta the way he was now. Himself. The original him. Boy did he want to give Vegeta every inch. Every inch of his Super Saiyan dick. He was through fuckin around. He changed for the better.

Without a second thought, he powered up to Super Saiyan. The look on Vegeta's face was a clear sign to continue. With little warning, he plunged himself back into Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta arched his back and clung to Goku's shoulders. He slid his hands up Vegeta arms and locked his hands around Vegeta's wrists. Pinning them to the mattress. Thrusting, he moved his hips similar to the way one would dance. Vegeta was writhing beneath him. That think, overwhelming heat, was now perceived as ecstasy. He drug his tongue from Vegeta's ear lobe to his neck, then to his erect nipple. He worked both body parts at once. The pleasure he was feeling, overwhelmed every fiber of his being. His very soul entwining with Vegeta's. Their bodies felt as though they were one again. This, this was more intense. Almost too intense.

He looked at Vegeta again. This time his face was emotionless. He just stared up and Goku with wide, blank eyes.

"Vegeta?" He heard himself say it but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't find his mouth.

He felts Vegeta's hand caress his face.

"Kakarott! Wake up!" Vegeta's face still looked the same. "Kakarott!" He was confused now. Who was saying that? It was Vegeta's voice but Vegeta was right in front of him. He wasn't moving. He started to panic.

"Vegeta? Can you hear me?" He gripped his chin. Something was wrong.

"Kakarott holy fuck! Wake up!" He grabbed his shoulders now and shook him violently.

He came to, but was groggy. "Kakarott?!" Vegeta patted his cheek gently.

Goku sat up and almost threw Vegeta off of him.

"Vegeta?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay? Dammit don't scare me like that! Fuck." He shook his head.

"You mean to tell me, that was a dream?!" The panicked look on his face made Vegeta's heart flutter. "You were out. I thought you died."

"That couldn't have been a dream! It was too real!" His eyes widened as he grabbed Vegeta's shoulders.

Now Vegeta was even scared. He sounded like a mad man. "Kakarott slow down. What the fuck are you talking about?" He put his hands on Goku's.

Goku's panicked face disappeared as he closed the space between their faces. His lips were inches from Goku's. Vegeta's heart rate skyrocketed. _What is he doing?_ He just stared blankly into Goku's eyes.

"Are you-" Goku smashed his lips to Vegeta's.

 _What the hell is even going on anymore_? He gave in and kissed back.


	12. Confessions

Goku sat in the gathering area of Capsule Corp. His mind was racing. Every thought was a jumbled mess. Everything he thought he knew was being corrupted. His mind was lying to him. At least, that's what it felt like. He stared blankly at the grandfather clock in front of him. His eyes followed the swinging pendulum. There was pent up anxiety in his chest. He felt dirty. Like he was unclean. He grimaced at his hands as they trembled slightly. Frowning, he clenched them and stood. There was something eating away at him at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Bulma always had a full fridge. Always. Especially when he was around. He pulled the door open and looked at the shelves full of delicious food. For the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry. The thought of eating made his stomach turn. His face contorted in disgust as he sat at the table with his hands in his hair. _Maybe if I go home I'll feel better._ He stood and pressed his fingers to his forehead and zapped out of existence.

He stood in front of the familiar door. That, was what was gnawing at him. _Chichi_. He'd forgotten that he told her off. The door opened easily and as he stepped into the room, the smell of home cooked food assaulted his nose. The aroma was calming. The best thing was, it was his favourite meal. Rump roast and fresh, homemade mashed potatoes. Fresh mixed vegetables, and homemade bread that smelled about done. The crockpot on the counter smelled of delight. He lifted the lid off and swished the smell to his face. It was absolutely delectable. He turned around and almost fell over. Chichi was standing behind him with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Oh boy…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Hello, Goku. Finally decided to come home?" She sounded oddly calm.

"Yeah.." He shifted his weight nervously.

"Hmm," she passed him to check on the pots. "You're just in time for dinner."

He walked to the entrance of the hall way and looked back. "Where's Goten?"

"With Trunks. They just left." Her voice was calm once again. "It's just you and I."

She carried the various plates to the table. Goku grabbed the other plates and helped her place them on the table. She dished out food and put it on his plate then her own. She sat very carefully, and Goku followed her lead. She folded a nap kin and tucked it into her shirt. Goku pushed his food around with his utensil and rested his chin of palm. Chichi was cutting her roast very elegantly. She looked up and frowned slightly.

"What's the matter Goku? This is your favourite meal." She set down her fork and rested her chin on her palms.

 _What the hell is wrong with her. She's acting really weird_. "I'm just not very hungry."

Her face twitched a little. She sighed and offered a confused look. "Why? Did you already eat?"

"No…" He stuttered.

Her eyes became wide as her expression went to shock. She pushed her plate up and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Chichi, I know how hard you worked to make-" She cut him off.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Her eyes were piercing.

Goku's eyes widened and he blinked a few times. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't play dumb Goku. I know when I'm being jerked around. I don't understand what I've done to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you Chichi."

"Bullshit!" She stood so fast her chair fell over. "Are you cheating on me?" The tears welled up in her eyes.

"N-n-"

She held her hand up. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know and I don't want you to lie."

"Chichi, please don't do this." He hid his face in his palms. She was right. Technically he was cheating on her. It made his heart heavy. All she did all these years was love him and this is how he repaid her? He just wanted to crawl in hole and die.

There was a brief silence. Finally she spoke. Her voice was almost inaudible. "So then…. It's true. You're in love with someone else…" She whimpered slightly.

He slammed his fists down on the table and hung his head. Tears slid down his face. He flinched when he felt Chichi's hand over his.

"Would you do anything for her?" she asked quietly.

All Goku could do was nod. He heard her sigh.

"Then go. Be with her."

He swung his head up to look at her. Her eyes were serious but puffy. Her face was as white as a ghost. Her lips quivered slightly. He didn't think twice. He leaned over and kissed her. He held the kiss until he felt her tears on his cheeks. He pulled away and placed his hand on either side of her face.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She nodded and he kissed her one last time. Gentle as could be. Their foreheads touched slightly as the rest of her tears fell. He slowly faded away into the darkness.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed the towel through his hair. The action reminded him of the time he lived with Kakarott. Oh how he hated manually drying himself. Now a days, he did it just for the memory of Kakarott. _I'm getting soft._ He frowned at himself in the mirror. He felt the familiar ki in his room. He quickly rapped the towel around his waist and ran out of the bathroom.

Goku was standing in his gi top. He was drenched. Vegeta flashed a look out the window and sighed. It was raining.

"What are you doing here?" He folded his arms over his chest.

His eyes were puffy. He'd been crying.

"I stood outside for an hour debating whether or not to come in." His voice was a weird tone. Similar to the one during Super Saiyan 3. "He didn't wait for Vegeta to answer. "I thought I might chicken out before I got the chance to actually see you. Now that I'm here…"

He walked closer. "Kakarott, what happened to you?"

He ignored his question. "I really hope I don't freak you out, but I think you knew this was coming."

"Kakarott, what the hell?" His heart was racing.

Goku placed his hands on either side of Vegeta's face and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

* * *

I'm sorry guys ;-; I've been so busy *sweats* I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! This story is so difficult to come up with ideas for! I tried though. I hope I didn't disappoint... peace out :3


	13. Return to Me

Vegeta trembled. Perhaps he heard wrong? He blinked rapidly as Goku stared him down.

"Say something!" He demanded as he searched Vegeta's eyes.

He was speechless. He never would've pegged Goku to just waltz into his room and profess his undying love. He was caught off guard. He certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with the water works. Here was the man he loved, telling him that he loved him back, and he hadn't a word to say. He just stared blankly at him. He could tell that Goku was starting to panic. He was trebling. The colour in his face was gone.

Vegeta couldn't find his lips.

"Vegeta… please.." he begged as he threw himself into his shoulder and clutched onto him tightly.

He stood there. Just stood there and barley breathed. Why was he in such shock? Wasn't this what he wanted? It was like he was in water and struggling to keep his head above. He became putty in Goku's arms. A cold sweat broke over his entire body. Goku pulled back and searched his eyes again. He shook his lightly.

"Vegeta.." His hand cupped Vegeta's face. "I remember what happened in the past."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. He finally found his lips. "How long?"

"How long?" He asked.

"How long have you remembered?" Vegeta stared right through Goku. Afraid of the answer.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Since we went to that restaurant…"

Vegeta's mouth quivered. He _lied_. Those words repeated over and over in his head. _Kakarott lied to me_. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to fuck him. God, his life was a mess.

"How could you lie to me?!" He yelled as he pushed him away.

"When I remembered…" He stuttered. "I didn't want to believe it! I was so bewildered by it that I kept denying it! I'm sorry! Do you not think I felt awful for putting you through all that pain?" His eyes watered again.

"You should've told me!" He didn't understand why he was so upset. Liars always made him upset. The big problem was that Kakarott never lied. It wasn't in his nature. It was infuriating and the betrayal was harsh on him. All the pain he felt, all the sleepless nights could've been prevented. He was crying before he knew. Quickly, he hid his face in his arm and turned away.

"Vegeta, please. I…I didn't know what I was doing. I was confused. I wanted you so bad! My saiyan side was compelling. It told me I needed you and I ignored it. I was scared…" He shuttered.

"I love you." Vegeta's voice was calm and collected. Even he couldn't believe he said it. He'd been waiting for months to tell him that and for it to be true between them both.

"Wh-what?" Goku said through his tears.

"I fucking love you Kakarott." He turned to face him. The tears dripped down his cheeks. With one swift motion, he wiped them away with his forearm. "Fuck it." He grabbed Goku by his undershirt pulling him into an embrace. Their lips met. Flashed of the past invaded his mind.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and picked him up. Vegeta's back was against the wall. He tightened his legs around Goku's waist. Their tongues tangled and twisted. Saliva dripped from Vegeta's lips. Goku bit his lip and moved down his neck. Vegeta let out a few soft moans. Goku must've liked that because he ran his hands up Vegeta's body, groping every inch. He trailed the tip of his tongue up Vegeta's neck to his ear and very gently, sucked on his lobe. Vegeta writhed against his body, grinding his hips against Goku's.

Goku lifted him quickly and smashed him down on the bed. His skin was hot. Overwhelmingly so. It burned to the touch. Vegeta dug what little nails he had, into Goku's shoulder, causing blood the run down his back. Goku ran his hands up Vegeta's abdomen. His towel was gone. Lost somewhere in the pile of limbs. Also Goku's clothes were gone. It was just their naked bodies against each other. _Boy, he didn't waste any time._ He didn't even remember Goku removing his articles.

Goku kissed down his body and reached his arousal. He licked the very tip and Vegeta's back arched. His mouth fit perfectly around him. He was like a God. His mouth was utter bliss. Vegeta laced his fingers through Goku's matted mess of a scalp and pulled his hair. He pulled his face to his and kissed his viciously. Goku moved back down to Vegeta's butt and licked away happily. Vegeta moaned loudly. Screaming in fact. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed intercourse with Goku.

Goku plunged one finger in and wiggled it. Giving Vegeta time to adjust. His mouth fell open again. He clenched the bed sheets as he arched his back. Then, Goku put another finger in, then another. The pleasure was overbearing. If he kept this up, he'd surly cum. Goku pulled all of his fingers out and pressed his tip to Vegeta's entrance.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta demanded.

"Yessir!" He slowly pushed himself into Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped. Was he bigger than before? He couldn't be. It wasn't that long ago…. was it? The pain and pleasure mixed perfectly. Goku trust in rhythm with Vegeta's heartbeat. With each thrust, he became faster and faster.

Minutes later, the pain was completely gone. Every trust was bursting with ecstasy. He gripped Goku's shoulders and dug his fingers into him. Goku moaned and picked up the pace, moving his hips in a circular motion. Vegeta's urge to cum increased with each resolution. Almost simultaneously, they both released. Goku collapsed on top of Vegeta. Their chest's moved in unison.

"Damn." Vegeta huffed.

"Yep" Goku breathed into the bed.

Goku rolled off of him and pulled him into their sleeping position. Vegeta looked at the clock. It was 3:45 am. They wouldn't be getting up very early. Vegeta smiled into his pillow.

* * *

Bulma sat on the couch with a tub of ice cream. Yet another sleepless night. She flipped through the many channels on the T.V. There was nothing good on at 4 in the morning. She groaned. There was a loud bang on the front door. Bulma almost jumped out of her skin. She tied the belt of her robe around her and walked to the door. She grumbled to herself about the early hour. Shock took over her face when she opened the door.

"Chichi? What are you doing here this early?"

Her make up was running down her face. She was sporting the "raccoon eye" look. Clearly she'd been crying.

"Is Goku here?" Her voice stammered.

"Uh.. Yeah. Come in and rest..."


	14. A Better Beginning

Chichi sat on the couch with her hands folded between her legs. Her eyes were fixed on her feet. She looked so frail and weak. Had she been eating? Although she and Chichi weren't close, she still felt a little sorry for her. Bulma walked over to her and stood close. She shifted nervously.

"Chichi hun, can I get you some tea or some water?" She offered.

Her eyes remained locked onto the floor. "No, no, dear, I'm fine."

"Are-are you sure? I have chamomile tea-"

"Bulma," her eyes were blank and her face was emotionless. "I'm fine. I just need to speak with Goku."

"Well he's sleep, I can wake him if you-"

"No, I'll wait for him to wake."

"Well that might be a while." Bulma smirked. "I heard him and Vegeta rolling around up there maybe an hour ago. I would expect him to not be up for quite a while." She chuckled.

"Vegeta?" Her voice broke.

"Yeah?" Bulma raised one eyebrow. "Did Goku not tell you?"

"Tell me what? That he's in love with another woman?!" She started to cry and ran her hands through her hair.

"Chichi," she sat next to her and rubbed her back. Chichi rested her head on Bulma's lap as she cried.

"He was everything to me. He **is** everything to me. I need him Bulma. I can't let him go. I've done everything for him. **Been** everything for him. I can't let go. I want him happy, but I want to make him happy." She shuttered and breathed deeply.

Bulma continued to rub her back rhythmically. She couldn't help but feel bad for her. She'd lost the only person she ever loved. Bulma shared a similar situation, but she thought Goku and Vegeta were perfect for each other. They evened each other out. In all honestly, they were perfect for each other.

After an hour of sobs and a box of tissues, Chichi had fallen into an uneasy sleep on Bulma's lap. Bulma sighed. It was 5:40 am. She tiled her head back to rest on the back of the couch. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously rubbed Chichi's back again. The slight movement sent her into a slumber.

Goku woke to Vegeta stretching on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pulled Vegeta by the waist into his chest.

"Morning, Geta'." Goku said happily.

"Hello Kakarott." He said through a yawn.

Goku left go of Vegeta and stretched into the mattress. He sat up quickly and yawned loudly. Vegeta stood and pulled his pants up. Goku also got dressed and they both walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"I'm gonna get a shower, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Vegeta grabbed Goku and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm surprised you can walk, Vegeta." Goku giggled.

"Oh shut up!" He said as he shoved Goku away.

Goku began to walk away and Vegeta swung his shirt up and smacked Goku in the butt with it.

Goku turned around quickly, "Hey!" he yelled as he rubbed his butt. Vegeta laughed hysterically.

Goku rounded the corner and strolled into the living room. It was 4:07pm. _Damn Vegeta and I sure slept a while_. He thought. Bulma lay with her head back on the couch. Goku walked around to the front of the couch. There, was Chchi, asleep on Bulma's lap.

"She's been here since 4 this morning." Bulma's voice was hushed.

Goku hesitated. "Why?"

"She still loves you and she's not ready to give up on you. She thinks she can save the relationship." She raked her fingers through Chichi's hair. "I was thinking…" She sighed. "Maybe you and Vegeta should run away. Go on a training trip together. Just leave without a word."

"Bulma," He stared but she held up her hand.

"It would be best for us both. That way when you get back, she won't be so heartbroken. Then you can tell her the truth." Bulma sighed deeper.

"She's waited for me before. I don't see how that would work." He sat next to her.

"I'll help her. We'll help each other. I promise I'll take care of her."

"That's too much to ask. I did this to her. I should take responsibility-"

She rose her hand again. "Goku, go. Trust me, this is best for her."

Goku sighed. "Promise me you'll help her move on. Promise me I won't have to worry about her." He held his breath.

"I promise you. Now go get packed. Both of you. My dad has a ship in the courtyard. I'll gather food for you both." She shifted herself out from under Chichi. Chichi let out a breath and curled up on the couch. "She's exhausted. She won't wake until you guys are far past the atmosphere."

Goku nodded and scooped Bulma into a hug. "I really appreciate this. Thank you Bulma." Tears seeped from his eyes.

She pushed away from him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Of everything you've done for and this planet, this is the least I can do. Now hurry, we mustn't waste any time." She walked off towards the kitchen.

Goku took off up the stairs. Vegeta was in his bedroom. He burst through the door and grabbed a duffle bag from the closet.

"Vegeta, start packing." Goku said half out of breath.

"What?" He still had a thowle wrapped arpound his waist.

"We're leaving. Going on a training trip for a while. You know some good planets right?" He questioned as he shoved Vegeta's clothing into a bag.

"Wait, Kakarott, What are you going on about?" Vegeta grabbed Goku's hands.

"Bulma wants us to leave on a ship for a while. Chichi's here and she's coming apart at the seams. If she finds out about us now, she won't make it. Bulma said to leave and she'll help ease her into it." He still heaved for air.

"Calm down. We'll go. I'll pack my own things, you go to your house and get yours." Vegeta grabbed the bag and began to pack.

"Thank you." Goku pressed his fingers to his head and disappeared.

Vegeta sighed as he walked down the stairs. Chichi was still out on the couch. He strode into the kitchen where Bulma was packing up the entire fridge and her father was being more food from the various other places in the building.

"Bulma," he began.

"Vegeta!" She dropped what she was doing and ran up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Goku filled you in?"

He nodded.

"Good. I'll see you on the flip side. This is needed for both of us. Including me." Her face turned red. "I still love you and this time will be really good for us."

"We will be back." It wasn't a question.

"Plan on it. I'll even throw you a homecoming party." Tears began to well up her in her eyes.

 _Oh this woman and her ridiculous parties_. He mentally rolled his eyes. "Okay." He nodded.

She hugged him tighter. Just then, Goku appeared beside them.

"You ready?" Goku looked at Vegeta with a crazed look.

"I am." He said calmly.

Goku nodded. He looked over at Chichi. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered something in her ear. They all walked out to the yard. The ship resembled the one Goku had taken to Namik. Bulma and her father helped the pair load up the ship. A little under an hour later, the ship was fully packed and ready to go. Bulma hugged them both again.

"Now don't go getting killed on me again." She eyed them both.

Goku rubbed the back of his head with his usual goofy grin. Vegeta nodded.

The ship door shut behind them. On the large screen, a count down from 10 began. Dr. Briefs voice came over the intercom.

"Starting countdown from 10,"

Vegeta squeezed Goku's hand.

"9,"

Goku squeezed back.

"8,"

Vegeta and Goku's eyes met, seeming to ask _are you ready?_

"7,"

Goku looked forward, then to the ceiling.

"6,"

Vegeta joined him.

"5,"

They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holing in.

"4,"

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut.

"3,"

Goku did the same.

"2,"

Vegeta grit his teeth.

"1,"

The ship engine roared to life and the blasted off into space at the speed of light. Leaving their long-time home behind them. Leaving their family and their friends. Hoping or a better beginning. Hoping for a better future. Together.

~The End~


End file.
